lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic! Usually his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. He is voiced by Peter New. Personality Sunil is a very crafty mongoose who loves magic. He is often shown to practice or may use it when it would come in handy. However, he's also very cowardly and even admits this as his most common of all faults. The others care deeply about him and he knows this, but sometimes it isn't enough to make him face his fears or worries. Sunil panicks easily, but when cobras come up, he strangely turns very strong and competent and is able to do the job right. Development and design Sunil Nevla was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets One of her original illustrations shows Sunil had wider hips, no hair tuft and wore a pocket watch. Sunil is tall, blue, with a small segment of lighter blue hair, muzzle, and tummy/chest. His eyes are bright golden colored and he has a tiny pink-red nose. He has dark blue stripes on his back. The inside coloring of his ears are very dark blue. Outfits *During the fashion show in Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two, Sunil wore a cute purple themed raincoat and hat, both of which had lines of blue detailing on them. He also had an umbrella that was blue with small clouds all over it. *Rescue misson outfit in Gailbreak! *A dark gray beret with a red tie in Bad Hair Day. *His magician hat and cape in Lights, Camera, Mongoose! *Star Trek outfit in Sweet (Truck) Ride. *Scottish outfit in Helicopter Dad. *Nurse outfit in the song Humanarian, which was in the episode What Did You Say? *In Frenemies, he wears a lilac dress and matching tiara. Quotes *Hold on! We're supposed to walk into the Largest Ever Pet Shop, get past a spiderweb of lasers, disable a very expensive robot security guard and two mean girls, enter a day camp area made of half-inch plexiglass and walk out with Zoe's sister?! *I hate cobras! *Oh Vinnie, Oh no you didn't! *Left the poke! *My psychic abilities are telling me this might not turn out so well. *Oh, what can I say? Musical theater was never my strong suit. *What are we? Magicians? Oh, kinda funny I'd ask that. *I look terrible in lilac. *"perhaps we should take her to the vetranian" *"what do they go to...a humanarian?" Trivia *Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongooses are enemies that often fight each other. *Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in Gailbreak!. *Sunil's name means "dark blue mongoose" in Hindi. *His parents have appeared in Frenemies. *Despite Sunil routinely having success with magic, his abilities and knowledge of magic are often ridiculed by the other pets. Gallery tumblr_mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png|Not Again tumblr_mcftu9q1ZZ1r7cc1k.png tumblr_mcftw5Dtts1r7cc1k.png lps-image6-102-570x420.jpg tumblr_me5e3sWnix1rn10mro1_1280.png|Scared Sunil Sunil and Pepper dancing.png tumblr_mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo2_1280.png Tumblr mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo1 1280.png tumblr_mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo4_1280.png tumblr_mf4ucgbt1m1rxow8bo5_1280.png Sunil karate outfit.png|Sunil as "Agent Magic." safe_image.jpg tumblr_mfqnhpmuKs1s09ni7o1_1280.png Blythe's Crush.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg Sunil Vinnie Russell finger snap.png Tumblr mfqn1oIFlL1s09ni7o1 1280.png LPS 010 07-570x420.jpg Sunil and Shahrukh.png Tumblr mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9 r1 1280.png tumblr_miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6_1280.png Image.jpg screenCapture 14.04.13 20-07-40.jpg LPS 119 05 570x420.jpg LPS 124 06 570x420.jpg LPS 124 03 570x420.jpg LPS 124 11 570x420.jpg LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg 2l978yv.png tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso7_1280.jpg Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png Tumblr mkcnse2C7V1rigw4fo1 500.jpg Tumblr mido45FKt11s008vgo3 1280.png Tumblr mjimd94pSm1s008vgo4 1280.png Tumblr mqzwnn2W6H1rwj7l1o1 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_mldcif8AaM1s008vgo3_500.png tumblr_mldcif8AaM1s008vgo8_500.png References Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Males